One Power
by JerryTheSmolBean
Summary: Orignal Warrior Cat Series made by my friend and I. The story follows 3 young cats who will one day save the clans.
1. 1

The Fawn who lays peacefully with her Mother

The Soft song of the Bluebells

And the all-seeing eyes in the dark will save the land

The Actual Story Is in the Next chapter

Sorry _


	2. 1.1

This is our original story

WE DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR ANY OF THE IDEAS THE ERINS HAVE MADE FOR THE BOOKS

We just love the books so much that we used the regular things they do like

A story, original characters, clan, clan territory's, a our own original prophecy

I'm just going to shut up so you can read now.

Darkkit opened his eyes expecting to see his sweat mother or maybe one of the sisters that love to torture him but he didn't

It was pitch black

He looked around rapidly desperate to see something familiar but all he saw was a dark void that looked like it would never end.

After what felt like moons Darkkit jolted awake looking down at the grown seeing his white paw against his nest

He smiled happy that there was once again color in his world (Yes! We know he is a cat, and cats don't see color, BUT this is warrior cats, also, it's our story)

As Darkkit stared at the ground with happy wide eyes his lightly flicked the kit with her tail. "Darkkit stop gazing at the ground! It's an important day for you, Hawkkit, and Falconkit" his mother said with a happy tone. "And what's that?" He asked still half asleep, "Your apprentice ceremony?" His mother said with a shocked look that her son forgot

As soon as the words hit Hid ears he jumped up with joy "Finally!" He cried happily "It's about time" he said to his mother with a mishevious smile

Suddenly a small gray-ish blue she-cat with piercing blue eyes peeped out from her mother's nest and stared at him with her piercing blue eyes "Do you really hate living with us so much" she cried

"It is when theres only one other tom in the den!" He complained

He then suddenly felt weight being pushed on to his side and before he could turn to see who it was he was on the ground staring up and yellow green eyes she-cat with a rose pink nose

"F-Fawnkit! Get up! It's embarrassing for an apprentice to get pinned by a kit!"

The small she-cat with fawn stripes laughed and got off him "Your not an apprentice yet sooo it's okay" she smiled then added "Also I need to get a good spar in because I won't be able to do that with my sister, she's to soft" she said as she stared over at Bluebellkit

"I am NOT to soft" the little gray blue cat complained. He laughed at the two, 'There so different' He thought looking back and forth at each sister

"Fawnkit! Bluebellkit! If your going to bicker do it outside!" The two she-cats mother said sounding exhausted

Fawnkit let out a annoyed groan but finally said "Fine...Darkkit! Come join us" Fawnkit added happily

He looked at the she cat then looked back his mother who gave him a approving nod, "alright, I guess I can come" he said as he quickly followed Fawnkit as she walked out of the den with Bluebellkit kit stumbling out of her nest to follow

Darkkit along with Fawnkit quickly got out of the den to see Meadowclans morning which was always quiet and peaceful.

"Come on!" Darkkit yells as he walks fast over to Apprentice den passing by elders and warriors with the Fawnkit a bit father behind him and with Bluebellkit just coming out of the Nursery

He looks back at Bluebellkit and Fawnkit while still walking fast

Fawnkit stopped walking "Darkkit lo-"

"Hurry up!" He called cutting her off but then he bumps into Doefur the Meadowclan Deputy

"Sorry Doefur" Darkkit said nervously as he looked up at her

"You have to be more careful!" She hissed "Or Birdstar will never make you a warrior" she said as she walked pass the apprentices

Bluebellkit who finally caught up came and saw Doefur walking in her direction, Darkkit watched as the young she-cats eyes lit with fear as she quickly scrambled over to her sister to be out of the way of the deputy

"Shes scary" Bluebellkit whispered

"Not to me!" Darkkit said proudly obviously trying to cover his fear

"That's a lie" said Fawnkit said with a stupid smile

Darkkit looked Fawnkit obviously annoyed and opened his mouth and he looked like he was about to say something but he then quickly closed his mouth and glared at the she-cat but all she did was smile in return

"Come on" Darkkit grumbled as you walked over to the apprentice den head down still listening to the sisters though

"Did we upset him?" He heard Bluebellkit say to her sister "No he's just being a kit" Fawnkit said "But he is a kit" Bluebellkit said as her sister walked over to where he was "Your a kit" Fawnkit said in a dumb voice

Bluebellkit let out a sigh and came to join them

Darkkit decided to let go of his minor anger for Fawnkit because it was his apprentice ceremony

'My apprentice ceremony' he thought as he and the other two sat outside the apprentice den with him

"I'll be sleeping here tonight" Darkkit said proudly, "Yep! You deserved it" bluebellkit kit said looking at the tom

"You'll be much better apprentice than Falconkit and Hawkkit" Fawnkit said with a smile, "Yeah, and who knows maybe you'll become leader" Bluebellkit said as she looked at the sky.

 **WILL FAWNKIT CONTINUE TO BE A BIT OF A BRAT?**

 **WILL BLUEBELLKIT CONTINUE TO BE ADORABLE?**

 **AND WILL DARKKIT FIND OUT WHAT HIS WEIRD DREAM MEANS?**

 **FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF**

 **ONE POWER (AN ORIGINAL WARRIOR CAT SERIES) BY FRUITS**

(I know our name is NectarineAndKiwi but there are other fruits out there that might help us)

OKAY, Finally Done! Again this is our first original story

WE DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR ANY OF THE IDEAS THE ERINS HAVE MADE FOR THE BOOKS

In this story there is our original Ocs, our original story, our original territory, and our original clans

This chapter was written by Kiwi and Nectarine(Me)

Sooner or later there will be a animation by us on YouTube of this chapter

So thanks for reading and stay around for the next chapter


End file.
